


All I want is you

by Krist_Ian_Is_Queer



Series: The future is pretty damn queer [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krist_Ian_Is_Queer/pseuds/Krist_Ian_Is_Queer
Summary: After Pride London Dan comes home to Phil. He's happier than he's ever been





	All I want is you

When Dan got home he was drenched in sweat from head to toe and the sequins had made his skin feel all itchy and his feet hurt like a bitch. But that didn't matter as much when his mouth hurt from so much smiling. When he felt happy and just amazing.

Dan put down his sign and other things and kicked off his shoes once the door behind him was closed. Phil who had been watching tv up until Dan's arrival turned off the tv and got up to go to Dan who was a happy sweaty mess. It hit dan all at once just how fucking much Dan had missed Phil. He had missed Phil so so much. 

"And?"Phil asked smiling at Dan "how was it?". Dan just smiled and ran towards Phil wrapping his arms around him in a tight embrace. "Holy shit I missed you so much" Dan said his arms still wrapped around Phil "It was amazing though". Phil smiled, his arms still tightly slung around Dan.

"I'm glad you had an amazing time" Phil said smiling "I would have thought that you might stay out and go clubbing". Dan shook his head resting his head on Phil's shoulder. "Nope I've had enough socializing for the day" Dan said smiling at Phil "besides it wouldn't have been fun without a dancing partner".

Phil shook his head and took Dan's hands in his. "I don't think you would have had a problem finding one. You're freaking handsome and a young fresh angry activist gay with loving and supportive fans and" Phil said before he was interrupted by Dan's lips against his.

It was sweet and light and just enough to show Phil that Phil was all he wanted. "Phil"Dan said smiling against Phil's lips "All I want is you". "Really even for christmas?"Phil asked Dan against Dan's lips, smirking. Dan chuckled pushing Phil away playfully.

"You're so lame"Dan said shaking his head at Phil. "You know what's lame?" Phil asked Dan already giggling. "What?"Dan asked shaking his head chuckling. "Your mum" Phil said sticking his tongue out at Dan covering his face in embarrassment a second later. "Okay now that was lame" Phil said chuckling and grinning at Dan. Dan chuckled shaking his head at Phil who grinned at him. 

"Ugh I have to go get away from you I'm going to go record a quick video to post on my insta story now"Dan said rolling his eyes at Phil. And so he went into the bedroom and only realized that Phil had followed him right when he opened instagram and saw Phil there through the camera. "Fuck you!" Dan screamed surprised and scared by Phil. Phil stuck his tongue out at Dan and jumped into the bed throwing a pillow in Dan's direction. Dan threw the pillow back at Phil and took a quick video in an angle where you couldn't see the bed. 

"Oi Mr.Howell get your gay butt in here" Phil said once Dan had posted the video into his story. Dan obliged and jumped into bed next to Phil. "Hey I'm so proud of you"Phil said smiling at Dan. Dan smiled at Phil and Phil smiled back at him. "Can you believe it's been 10 years?" Dan asked Phil smiling. "I know I thought you would have left me by now" Phil told Dan smiling sadly. "I thought you would have left me by now too" Dan said frowning. "Hey don't ever think that again" Phil said taking Dan's hands in his "I love you so much okay?". Dan nodded smiling at Phil. "As long as you don't ever think that again" Dan said smiling at Phil. 

Then they just lay there as Dan showed Phil pictures from the london pride. "You would have loved it " Dn said beaming but trying not to sound too hopeful for the next thing he was about to say "Maybe next year you can come with me". "Maybe" Phil said smiling at Dan. Dan was so happy at this moment. He felt loved, he felt alive. All he ever wanted and all he would ever want was there with him Phil Lester. His amazing and wonderful soulmate.


End file.
